In Perfect Harmony
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: This transcript is based on this comic: /?page preview&id 21491 However I have put my own spin on it by changing the story, adding characters into it and music as well. I have been influenced by Glee to write it into a musical as it's one of my favorite shows.


(The Relentless Rebel Gang are on holiday in Townsville and are staying at an apartment. They are just opposite a The Three Dees Concert but they don't want to go.)

**Brandon: **Dude! I can't believe that band are playing! They're so LAME!

**Jayden: **I don't even know why they hyped up in tha straight-up original gangsta place!

**Asher: **(Says in a sarcastic tone.) It's because the girls think they're cute! It's just about looks and no talent these days! Zeesh!

(Then they hear Three Dees singing.)

(At the concert.)

**(The Three Dees- Girl You're Number One)**

**(The first three lines are quoted from this page, please visit link to view)**

** prev_ ?pid=21491&amp;pg=8**

**(The rest of the song belongs to P.)**

**(David A)**

Girl, you're the one I want (He points to the audience and Blossom starts to beam with excitement.)

**(David B)**

Girl, you're the one I need (He points to the audience and Bubble is shaking with excitement.)

**(David C)**

Girl, let's take a ride on my bike (He points to the audience and Buttercup starts to shout and cheer.)

**(The Three Dees)**

Let's forget the world and focus on you and me.

We both know that we are meant to be.

I've never felt love like this before.

Now we are closer I want you even more.

Let's just forget all the rest.

Girl you're the best.

Girl, you're Number One!

You're Number One!

You're Number One!

(The Three Dees start dancing in sync and the crowd is cheering and screaming.)

**(David A)**

Babe, you're everything.

**(David B)**

Babe, there's no one like you.

**(David C)**

Babe, let's spend some time together.

**(The Three Dees)**

Let's forget the world and focus on you and me.

We both know that we are meant to be.

I've never felt love like this before.

Now we are closer I want you even more.

Let's just forget all the rest.

Girl you're the best.

Girl, you're Number One!

You're Number One!

You're Number One!

I'm certain that for a long time that we'll be together.

Actually, we'll be an item forever.

Just don't forget that you'll also have a place in my heart.

I just knew that we'll have something special from the start.

Let's forget the world and focus on you and me.

We both know that we are meant to be.

I've never felt love like this before.

Now we are closer I want you even more.

Let's just forget all the rest.

Girl you're the best.

(The Three Dees put their hands in the air and start clapping. The crowd join in and start singing along to them.)

Girl, you're Number One!

You're Number One!

You're Number One!

(Everyone start to cheering them all of a sudden there is a loud explosion.)

(Back at The Relentless Rebel Gang's apartment.)

**Jayden: **Thank fuck thatz over!

**Ami: **I think I just heard a loud explosion! I think we should check it out!

**Brandon: **Dude, it's just an effect to end the show! Besides if there's any danger Asher would sense it!

**Asher: **That's right and I don't sense anything!

**Ami: **Fair enough!

(There is then a knock at the window.)

**Brandon: **I'll get it! (He flies to the window to answer it and sees The Powerpunk Girls floating outside.) Hi girls! What are you three doing here!

**Berserk: **We just thought that we would crash by in Townsville!

**Brute: **We've just come at the wrong time! The crappy boy band, The Three Dicks or whatever they're called are performing!

**Brat: **We wanna get away from this awful racket! Let us in!

**Brandon: **At least we dudes have something we agree on! (He lets them in.)

**Berserk: **Hi guys!

**Asher: **(He flies up to The Powerpunk Girls. He is now very excitable) Hi long time no see!

**Jayden: **Howz it going?

**Brat: **Hi it's great to see you guys!

**Brute: **We're good!

**Ami: **(Threatening) You girls better not be here to cause trouble!

**Berserk: **We're not we promise! We were checking out Townsville and flew past your place! We just thought it would be nice to see you guys and hang out!

**Brute: **Yeah and we want to get away from that shitty boy band!

**Ami: **O.K, fine! But if you girls step one foot out line, you're dead meat! Got it?

(The Powerpunk Girls are terrified and agree with her.)

(The RRG and The PPNK Girls here another song.)

**Brandon: **That sounds like Anarchy in The U.K by The Sex Pistols! Now they are so rad!

**Brat: **Agreed but whoever is covering that is shit!

**Berserk: **They sound like ammeters!

(Back to the concert. The Rowdyruff Boys are now performing on stage! Brick singing whilst Boomer is playing the guitar and Butch is on the drums.)

**(The Sex Pistols- Anarchy in the U.K)**

**(Unfortunately due to copyright, I can't publish the song lyrics.)**

**(To listen to the song and view the lyrics, follow this link, I don't own any rights to it.)**

** watch?v=Uc89WTEh-jE**

(The PPG are speaking to The Three Dees and The Professor is telling them to stop The Rowdyruff Boys as the crowd is getting violent.)

(The Rowdyruff Boys have finished their performance.)

(Bubbles then uses her thunder clap on Boomer. She claps her hands and forms a shock wave that travels across the stage. It then hits Boomer and knocks him into the back of the stage.)

(Back to The Relentless Rebel Gang and The Powerpunk Girls.)

**Brute: **That was the most GAYEST PERFORMANCE EVER!

**Ami: **These guys have no musical ability whatsoever!

**Jayden: **I don't give a fuck bout punk rock music!

**Asher: **(Sulking). Well if they want to play punk music, they should play Electro Punk instead like The Prodigy! They're more current!

**Brandon: **Me and The Powerpunk Girls have a performance that's way gnarlier than this! If Townsville were watching this, they'll know what they've been missing out on once they see that we're back!

(Brute gets on the drums, Brat gets the bass guitar, Berserk gets the lead guitar and Brandon is on the vocals.)

**(AC/DC-Back in Black)**

**(Unfortunately due to copyright, I can't publish the song lyrics.)**

**(To listen to the song and view the lyrics, follow this link, I don't own any rights to it.)**

** watch?v=v4EFddbHkRo**

(Goes to the scene where Brick is fighting Blossom. Brick breathes fire at Blossom but she cancels it out with her ice breath. Brick is really vexed. He grabs Blossom's ponytail and swings her around. Blossom then kicks him in his privates which makes him let go of her and recoil in pain. Brick then gets back up and tries to zap Blossom with his laser eye beams but Blossom fires them back at him which then cancel each other out.)

(Then the scene goes back to Brandon and The Powerpunk Girls performing.)

Then the scene goes back to the concert where Boomer and Bubbles are fighting. Bubbles uses her super scream at Boomer and he uses his at her which then cancel each other out. Bubbles then tackles him to the ground but he throws her off and she lands into the crowd. The crowd then cheer which results her into crowd surfing which she is really enjoying.)

(Back to Brandon and The Powerpunk Girls.)

(Back to the concert. Buttercup and Butch are fighting each other. Buttercup tries to zap Butch with her hand blasts but Butch forms a force field around him to block it. He then snorts a giant loogie at Buttercup but she dodges out of the way. Buttercup and Butch each generate energy auras around their fist in order to create power punches. Then they try to hit each other with them but the punches end up cancelling each other out, resulting them to fall backwards into the ground.)

(Back to Brandon and The Powerpunk Girls.)

(Blossom then orders the girls to morph into Furious Fiery Feline by flying so fast that they catch fire and combine into a cat made of fire. Brick orders the boys to do the same but they morph into a canine. They both tackle into each other and start fighting. Then a giant fire is formed and no one knows what is happening.)

(Back to Brandon and The Powerpunk Girls.)

(Then back to the fight at the concert. A giant explosion appears, when it clears, The boys and girls have returned to normal. A white limo appears.)

(End of performance.)

(Back to The Relentless Rebel Gang's place, everyone is clapping and cheering The Powerpunk Girls and Brandon.)

**Jayden: **That was phat biaaatch! You've convinced mah crazy ass ta like rock music!

**Asher: **Yeah! I'm in love with rock music!

**Ami: **You were right Brandon! This was better than the crap we've heard this evening!

(Meanwhile at The concert.)

**Brick: **(Excited) Oh boy! This is the moment that we've been waiting for! We've got a recording contract!

**Butch: **(Starts to do his excited monkey dance.) Oh boy! We're gonna be famous!

(The Boogie Man then steps out of the limo with Jerome and Slug, whilst the other monsters are waiting in the car.)

**The Powerpuff Girls: **BOOGIE MAN!

**Brick: **So have you guys come to give us a recording contract or what?

**Boogie Man: **A recording contract?! No?! We've come to bring disco to the town!

(The Rowdyruff Boys start to snigger.)

**Boomer: **Disco is so LAME!

**Butch: **Disco is dead!

**Brick: **We're not interested, so fuck off!

**Jerome: **(Annoyed) Disco is not dead!

**Slug: **You tell them Jerome!

**Boogie Man: **I'll show you how alive disco is, with an all- out disco alien invasion sensation! Come guys we all know what to do! (All of the monsters get out of the limo. Disco balls start to surround the sky. The monsters start to party and terrorize the city of Townsville whilst The PPG and The RRB start to fight them. Boogie Man gets up on the stage with some female monsters and they begin to sing.)

(At The Relentless Rebel Gang's place.)

**Asher: **I LOVE THIS SONG! (He looks out of the window.) THERE'S DISCO BALLS OUTSIDE ASWELL! COME ON GUYS LET'S GO AND PARTY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

**Jayden: **I suppose itz mo' betta than tha other junk we've heard tonight son! Letz go!

(The RRG and The PPNK Girls fly out of the window to the scene. They start to dance.)

**The Supermen lovers feat. Mani Hoffman- Starlight**

**(Unfortunately due to copyright, I can't publish the song lyrics.)**

**(To listen to the song and view the lyrics, follow this link, I don't own any rights to it.)**

** watch?v=Xp67gCk0rJU**

(The RRG and The PPNK have finished dancing and look down at the crowd. They see that they are fighting and terrorizing each other.)

**Asher: **OH NO! That's not what dance music and disco is about!

**Jayden: **Let me jump on up in there biaaatch! I be bout ta sort it out!

**Brute: **Yeah! Count me in! You coming girls?

**Berserk and Brat: **Yeah!

(Jayden and The PPNK Girls are about to charge into the fight. But Ami stands in their way.)

**Ami: **Oh no you don't! We don't want to make matters worse!

**Jayden and The PPNK Girls: **(Sighs) O.K

(The Powerpunk Girls then spot The Rowdyruff Boys in The Crowd.)

**Brat: **Hey, who are those cute looking boys! (She points in their direction.)

**Brandon: **(He has a look. They're The Rowdyruff Boys.)

(Berserk then discovers The Powerpuff Girls.)

**Berserk: **Oh and there's those skanks The Powerpuff Girls! They better not be after them!

**Brandon: **Calm down dude! They hate each other!

**Brute: **Good! We hate them too and they're lucky that we're in a good mood otherwise we'll kick their asses!

**Brat: **Shall we go and talk to them?

**Ami: **I don't know if it will be safe enough.

**Asher: **Actually it will! The song I'm going to perform will definitely be what disco is all about! Dance and love and the crowd will be definitely full of that once they're listening to it!

(The RRG get up on the stage. Jayden is on the D.J Decks, Ami is on the key board, Brandon is on the drums and Asher is on the guitar and vocals.)

**Ali Love- Late Night Session**

**(Unfortunately due to copyright, I can't publish the song lyrics.)**

**(To listen to the song and view the lyrics, follow this link, I don't own any rights to it.)**

** watch?v=7iNb5nY7-SA**

(The scene focuses on The Relentless Rebel Gang.)

(Then when it gets to those lyrics, see below.)

Neon lights (Shows disco balls in the sky) street fights (Shows the crowd fighting) lovers in the dark romancing yeah (Show The Powerpunk Girls approaching The Rowdyruff Boys and falling in love with each other.)

(The scene goes back to The Relentless Rebel Gang performing.)

(Then when the song goes to these lyrics, see below. Professor Utonium gets up on stage and starts dancing, followed by The Powerpuff Girls, next Berserk dances with Brick, then Brat dances with Boomer, afterwards Brute dances with Butch, then Ms Bellum and The Mayor start dancing, next Ms. Keane, after her Princess Morbucks and Robin Synder go on the stage and finally The Talking Dog goes on the stage and dances.)

Do it

Dancing

We're gonna do it

Dancing

Do it

Dancing

We're gonna do it

(The focus then goes back onto The Relentless Rebel Gang.)

(The song has finished and the atmosphere has totally changed. Everyone is now cheering and the fighting has stopped.)

**Professor Utonium:** How did you guys do this? I meant everything has really changed! The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys aren't fighting anymore, The Powerpunk Girls aren't bothering anyone, The Boogie Man and his gang are leaving everyone alone, what have you guys done.)

(Jayden calls The Three Dees on stage. Brandon and Ami go to the audience whilst Asher goes on the D.J Decks and Jayden and Three Dees go on vocals.)

**(Montell Jordan- This is How We Do It)**

**(Unfortunately due to copyright, I can't publish the song lyrics.)**

**(To listen to the song and view the lyrics, follow this link, I don't own any rights to it.)**

** watch?v=PVi8bJFIac8**

(Each members of The Three Dees, David, A, David B and David C take turns in singing the song. Then all of them, Jayden and the crowd join in with the chorus. Jayden then raps in the song then the song continues the same.)

(The song then ends.)

(The whole crowd is now going mental, cheering, whistling and clapping. Brandon goes up on stage.)

**Brandon: **Well dudes, we hope that you've learnt what music is all about!

**Asher: **Yeah! Dancing and celebrating!

**Jayden: **Bringin playas together!

(Ami then flies on stage.)

**Ami: **Yes all of these are correct and as well people with different music tastes can get along and perform in perfect harmony. Well we've gotta get off now! Enjoy the rest of the show!

(The RRG fly off and everybody else cheers and continues with the show.)


End file.
